Street Fighter: Little Red Street Fighter
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Little Red Riding hood, but with Street Fighter characters. Ken is Little Red Riding Hood, Guile is the Hunter, Ryu is Grandma, and Evil Ryu is the Big Bad Wolf.(One-shot, characters are off character to add to the funniness)


**What is this...?  
No really, what even is this?**

 **I wrote this, and even _I_ don't know! X"D**

 **So this is a thing... I'm not even sure how I got this idea. X"D But it was too good to let it go, so I wrote it down.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this randomness. X'''''D**

 **Also, I've had this for such a long time...**  
 **I didn't know how to end this. X""D**

* * *

Little Ken Hood was adventuring through the forest, trying to find his Best Friend, Ryu. He knew it was a long journey from home so he brought some snacks for the road, but he also made sure to bring along a little some special for his Best Friend Ryu.

What did he have in mind?  
Well, none other then Ryu's favorite food, the pound cake!

The pound cake was boxed nicely with a little red bow on top and a piece of paper that read "From me to you. Oh and, Blanka says "Hi"."

Little Ken Hood was very happy about himself, doing such a "great job" on the pound cake...  
(Blanka threw out his version cause it was burnt... but _shhhhhhh_ , don't tell Ken! *wink*)

"Oh boy! I hope Ryu likes the pound cake I made for him!"

Little Ken Hood um... skipped... along the dirt road.

 **X**

After hours of searching, Ken FINALLY found the house.  
(He got lost... not big surprise since the house it in the middle of no where, and the directions looked like they were drawn by a five year old...)

Ken walked up to the door and knocked...  
No answer...

He knocked again...  
And once again, no answer...

Ken then banged on the door yelling "HI, I'M HERE!".

"THE DOOR IS OPEN DINGUS!"

"THANKS PAL!"

Little Ken Hood opened the door and had the silliest grin on.

"Hello Ryu! I've brought you something special~!"

Ken saw Ryu sitting in bed... not sure why but he was...

"Oooo~! I wonder what it is!"

Ken opened the basket and a blinding light came out of it.

"I've brought you, pound cake!"

"Oh boy! My fave!"

"I'll go put on the table okay-?"

"Actually, could you bring it here?"

There was an awkward silence...

"Can't you just... get up and get it yourself...?"

"No. My legs... hurt...?"

"Oh okay!"

Little Ken Hood happily walked towards his Best Friend Ryu, when suddenly, he noticed something.

"Whoa... what big teeth you have..."

"Yeah, it's to help me rip the flesh from your bones."

"What big claws you have."

"Yeah, it's to help me cut through you, like a piece of paper."

"DANG! What soulless eyes you have!"

"Dang right! It allows me to stare right into your soul, so I can rip it out!"

Ryu tried to take a pot shot at Ken, but he managed to dodge. Now that Ryu was out of the bed, Little Ken Hood realized that it wasn't his Best Friend Ryu, it was in fact, A Really Grumpy Ryu!

Ken gasps in a dramatic manner.  
"You're not my Grandma- I mean... You're not my Best Friend!"

The Really Grumpy Ryu just rolls his um... oh wait... he can't roll his eyes can he...?

"Just hand over the pound cake, and I won't have to rip you to shreds."

"Yeeeeeesh, no need to get so aggressive about it. Tell you what, you say "please" and I'll let you have it!" Ken winks.

"... You're... you're kidding me right...?"

"No, no, I mean it! Just say "please" and I'll give you the pound cake."

Evil Ryu stood there... dumbstruck...

"Uh... okay...? I'll give it a shot..."

He cleared his throat and got ready.

"May I have the Pound Cake ple... pleee... pleeesh- No wait! I got this!"

Evil Ryu was blushing super hard cause it seems it's his first time saying "please"... but despite the effort he was putting into saying please, he didn't even noticed that Ken had ran off with the pound cake...

"THAT SOUND OF A GUN, HE TOOK OFF WHEN MY POUNDCAKE!"

Evil Ryu proceeded to jump out the window, and chase after Little Ken Hood.

 **X**

Hilariously, it didn't take much time for Evil Ryu to track Ken down. In fact, he was sitting right below the window Evil RYu jumped out of, so you can tell how that went.

Now, Ken was running away from Evil Ryu, screaming like a girl and waving his arms around like an idiot. And while he DID look and sound like one, thanks to that someone came to his rescue, it was the Hunter, Guile!

He was tall and buff, he wielded a giant axe, an axe so big, you would have to question how he hasn't fallen over yet.

He ran up to Evil Ryu yelling "SHUT UP, I'M WORKING HERE" to Ken as he swing his axe, it connected to Evil Ryu's stomach and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him out, and causing the snow to fall off, landing on top of him.

 **X**

Later, Ken, Blanka, AND Guile were all seen at home sitting around a table, eating pound cake.  
Oh yeah, Ryu was there too but he was chained up and sat in a corner since pound cakes triggers him.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **WHELP, this was something.**  
 **I don't know if I should laugh or cry. X"D**

 **Also, I drew the cover image some Months ago, I thought it would fit. lol**

 **Um... I hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave review.**  
 **I would love to hear your thoughts. XD**


End file.
